


Back Seat Confidential

by Zyxst



Series: Back with Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Audi R8 Coupe, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Tony Stark, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Sex Talk, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony gets you alone.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Back with Tony Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Back Seat Confidential

Tony Stark agreed to invest several millions in her father's business. Whatever the dad was peddling was  
probably great. Tony wouldn't drop money in it if he didn't believe that. Mostly it gave him a legitimate  
excuse to be near her. She hadn't made an appearance yet and he was prepared to leave. Her father walked him  
out the main door and onto the circular driveway. Tony turned to his latest Audi R8 coupe and there she was.

He straightened his tie and his spine, watching as she trailed a couple fingers along the window frame. He  
longed to feel that same touch along his body. He slipped his glasses from an inner pocket and put them on  
to mask how lust-blown his eyes were. "Hey, Princess," he called as he strolled over.

She quickly turned and smiled. "Oh, hey Mr. Stark! Is this the new Audi?"

"Tony, and yes." He loved seeing how she perked up and sparkled when they spoke. Yes, of course, that's what  
he loved; definitely not the curve of her ass in those snug jeans, the plumpness of her tits and how eager he  
wanted to twist and bite the nipples, and that goddamned hair. Fuck, seeing that long hair spread out across  
his sheets or fisted in a hand while he pounded sweet little cunt from behind. "You drive." He tossed the  
keys at her and headed around the rear of the car. Out of sight, he palmed his dick and squeezed. He didn't  
want it to go away completely, just be not as obvious.

"Really? Awesome!" She sat in the driver's seat, dropping the keys in her lap so she could use both hands to  
caress the leather steering wheel. Tony sat in the other seat and snapped his safety belt in place. His eyes  
followed her right hand as it went from the wheel to her lap. The key fob brushed along the vee of her crotch  
when she fished it out and he bit his lip. Fuck, now he wanted to rub that fob against her clit and see how  
quickly she'd turn over. She glanced over. "So awesome! Thank you so much, Tony." She tapped her head against  
the seat back. "I wish I could get one. God!"

"Play your cards right." He motioned with a finger. "Buckle up."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Yes, 'Dad'." She clicked the belt and started the engine. "Where to, Boss?"

"You choose." She pulled away from the house and settled back for a drive. Tony kept an eye on her, trying  
to be casual about it. He reached out to turn on the radio, but she placed a hand on his to stop him. He  
cocked a brow in question.

"Um, can I talk to you about something? It's serious for me, so don't be flippant, please."

He patted her shoulder. "You can talk to me about anything." 

She was silent for a long time, then asked, "Would it bother you if your girlfriend was horrible at giving  
blow jobs?"

"No such thing." She sent him a look. "Look at the road, not me." What he wanted to do was grab her hair,  
yank her head into his lap, and bury himself in her throat. "And before we get deeper into this conversation,  
find somewhere to park so you don't wreck my Audi." Giggling "deeper" under her breath, she kept driving  
until they reached an area that looked like an unused park and ride. She pulled in, parked, and shut it off.  
He popped off his seat belt, pocketing his glasses before facing her. "Okay, Princess, talk to me. Why do  
you think you're bad at sucking dick?" He frowned when she giggled. "You asked me to be serious and you're  
over there giggling."

"Sorry Tony," she apologized, unclipping her belt to mimic his position. "Well, I don't do what I'm 'supposed'  
to do."

"And what are you 'supposed' to do?"

"You know." She met his gaze and waved her hands. Tony just looked at her. She wanted to talk, so he would  
force her to talk despite having a pretty good idea what she meant. "I don't deep throat. I don't swallow  
most of the time." She toyed with the fob. "And I'd like some quid pro quo. Asking a guy to go down on me is  
apparently a big no-no." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest and pressing her lips together.

This was the perfect opportunity and Tony Stark was not one to pass up such a thing. The key to success lay  
in the approach. He decided to be encouraging yet playful. He ran a hand over his Van Dyke, then spoke. "I'm  
with you on this. As a man, yes, I love having my dick sucked. It's fabulous. I also love licking pussy.  
Knowing that I'm the reason you're super slicked up? Teasing your slit with my tongue? Seeing how many of my  
fingers you can take? Feeling you rake your nails down my back when you cum? That's such a fucking power trip  
for me." His voice grew softer and he leaned over the gear shift, slipping his left hand under her hair to  
fondle the nape of her neck. He brushed a thumb against her cheek and urged her closer. "Will you let me do  
all those things, Princess?"

"Fuck yeah." Her voice was all breathy when she replied. She kissed him with slightly parted lips, sliding  
her tongue into his mouth. She tasted like sweet tea and those knock-off butter cookies she liked. He twisted  
his fingers in her hair and gently tugged. He felt her oomph of breath and, taking note she didn't move  
away, pulled a bit harder. It was his turn to oomph in surprise when she firmly sucked his tongue. All right,  
his princess gave as good as she got.

He pulled back and flicked the tip of his tongue along the edge of his front teeth. He thumbed her now  
swollen lips. "Fuck, Princess, I'm all hard again."

"Want me to help you out, Tony?" She batted her lashes playfully. One of her hands snaked down and cupped  
his bulge, her mouth near his ear as she whispered, "Do you want your pretty princess to suck off your  
million dollar cock?"

Tony forced her to face him. "One drop of cum on my pants or this interior, and I'm gonna put my million  
dollar hand print on your pretty pink ass." He opened his fly and pulled his erection free, holding it at the  
base. She wound her hair in a ponytail and bent over the centre console. Her hand took over holding his  
dick and he readily twisted her hair around his fist. She began by lickiing around the spongy head, swirling  
along the curved edge. His eyes drifted shut, thus far pleased with her unschooled oral skills. Sensations  
heightened from her kittenish licks and nips all over his shaft. When she finally took him in her mouth,  
he peeked through his lashes to watch.

She took about half his length before pulling back. That needed to be worked on. He could take time later to  
properly teach her. Right now, he wanted his cock in her throat and feel that constriction. She paused,  
dipping the tip of her tongue barely inside the opening. Her head tilted and she looked up. "Am I doing okay?"

He breathed deep before answering. "You're getting there, but sitting in the front seat of a car isn't the  
place to improve your skills." He adjusted the fist in her hair for better control. "Stay calm and breathe  
through your nose. You're gonna cry and think you're dying, but you're not. Remember: I've got you. You're  
safe." She nodded and licked her lips. "Now, get my cock back in your mouth like you've been doing, and  
take as much of me as you can." She took in a bit over half, the back of her throat millimeters away. He  
settled his right hand on the crown of her head to hold her still. "Swallow," Tony commanded as he thrust  
into her throat. He stayed only for a few seconds before pulling back and allowing her to catch her breath.

He repeated the order, again pushing against her gag reflex. It was natural for her to struggle. He was, after  
all, choking her. She adapted to the rhythm he set, taking in as much air as she could through her runny  
nose. Saliva, snot, and tears dripped down her chin to soak his pubes. Staring at the obscene stretch of her  
rosy lips around his cock and appreciating the snug embrace of her throat prompted the rise of his orgasm.  
Not caring if he hurt her, Tony face fucked her until the first pulse of his cum emerged, then forced her to  
drink him down with her nose squished into his crotch. "That's it, Princess. Drink it down," he urged in a  
breathless groan. "FUCK." Her muscles squeezed his glans with each gulp. "You're such a good girl..." He  
trailed off, words lost in the wave of sensations.

When she tasted the last dribble of cum, his soft member plopped from her mouth as she started coughing. She  
pressed the back of her hand against her chafed lips to keep what she could from staining his clothes. He  
let go and eased her back to her seat. Quickly, he tucked himself away and zipped up his trousers, then got  
out of the car. He circled to the driver's side, opened the door, and helped her stand outside. "Did I do  
good, Tony?" she asked, her voice gruff and hoarse. 

Tony took off his suit jacket and drapped it over her shoulders. He cradled her face with his hands, wiping  
away at the wetness on her cheeks. "You did the best, Baby Girl. A wonderful job sucking Daddy's cock and  
swallowing all Daddy's cum." He dipped down slightly and looked her over. "Daddy's sorry for being so rough  
and making you cry. Let's get you cleaned up so you can be my pretty Princess again, okay?" He withdrew a  
handkerchief from his jacket, using it to gently wipe away the ruined eyeliner and leaking snot. When he  
finished, he tucked the dirty linen in a pants pocket and embraced her. 

She leaned into his chest and hugged him back. He rubbed circles along her back, unconciously rocking to and  
fro as he would a baby. They held each other for a long time. Tony nuzzling and brushing kisses on her scalp.  
"Tone?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned back so she could look at him. "I'm not kink shaming you, but ...I don't want to call you 'Daddy'.  
I call my dad 'Daddy' and-"

"And you're bothered by it." She nodded and looked relieved. "I can totally get that. I mean, not everyone  
is into age play, no problem. I'm a dominant person and I love take care of my partners, you know, and I  
completely understand that you are independant woman who can take care of herself and doesn't need a man to  
find personal satisfaction in her life, but I see you-" He cards his fingers through your hair "and I just  
want to pamper the HELL out of you. I WANT to be the one to provide you with a lifetime supply of honest-to-God  
Danish butter cookies and not that shit you buy from DollarTree, and those fucking bath bombs that make the  
tub slippery as fuck, and paint your toenails, and-you want an Audi R8 coupe? You got it. Tricked out, favorite  
color, convertible, it's yours."

She kissed him, not caring that the taste of his cum still lingered on her tongue. Tony didn't either. He  
walked her to the front of the car and boosted her up enough to lay her back. He spread her thighs and ground  
his cock against her vee. She tugged his dark locks which only caused him to growl and pin her down. He got  
lost in the moment, eager to strip her down and fuck her. He jerked away as he reached between them to cup  
her crotch. Before he could say anything, she interrupted him. "Tony, not here."

He blinked and shook his head. "Jesus, Princess, you look like one sad panda."

She scoffed. "Well thanks. I love you, too." Her hands pushed at his shoulders. "Can we finish this later?  
And preferrably NOT in public on the hood of a car."

"My place. Eight o'clock. I'll send Happy."

"Good for me." She handed him back his jacket and pressed her lips against his cheek. "How do you feel about  
being called Teddy Bear?"

Tony pursed his lips. "I can work with it." He guided her into the passenger's seat and made certain her belt  
was buckled.


End file.
